


Plump

by Anonymous



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Far Cry - Freeform, Fast Food, Fat fetish, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Force-Feeding, Jacob Seed - Freeform, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Nausea, Pregnancy, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Stuffing, Thigh Holsters, Weight Gain, belly play, deputy rook - Freeform, far cry 5 - Freeform, fat kink, feedee deputy, feeder jacob seed, feederism, gagging, ssbbw, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: if you are unwilling to accept the truth about Jacob, then do not read ;D





	Plump

**Author's Note:**

> if you are unwilling to accept the truth about Jacob, then do not read ;D

  
  


Jacob watched the young woman’s chest rise and fall in the center of her sprawled-out frame, limp with sleep. Metal bars surrounded her as if she were nothing more than an animal at the zoo. But Jacob was the only one who came by to look at her. It must have been strange to those who watched him make his rounds at St. Francis to see how he lingered when he reached her cell. How he shifted his weight and stared longingly at her. How he pretended to forget whether he checked her row or not just to steal another look.

She had a fuller figure. He liked that. It was difficult to say what was considered average in a country so full of obesity. She wore a racerback tank top, white skin turned pink where the sun had come down too strong. Perhaps he’d order a tarp put over her cage to keep the sun off her skin. No, no... He survived nine days in the Iraqi desert with no shade, heavy uniform and all. If he could… why she could handle the Montana summer sunshine.

Her heavy breasts rose and fell, rose and fell. They smushed together as she shifted to her side. He wanted to bury his face between them and grip them tight, all that weight barely containable in his meaty hands. But he had a desire even greater. He wanted to watch her eat. To see her hips fill out even further than they already had. To watch her thighs expand until they were too wide for her jeans. To take in her gut as it grew larger and fuller day by day along with her already sizeable breast that her bra was clearly not supportive enough. He wanted to fatten her up.

It was a simple urge. To him it felt like a primal instinct.

“Good morning, Deputy.”

She shifted. She awoke.

“You hungry?” He asked her, taking another predatory step towards the cage.

Her chubby cheeks quivered beneath her shaking jaw. “N-no. Not really.”

Poor thing was terrified. Had no idea how to answer. Jacob’s smirk was more of a snarl. 

He returned carrying not one, but two bowls piled high with that curly red meat that everyone was fed, but in much smaller quantities. This was about as much as one person got in a week, if they were lucky, and in two weeks, if they were not. 

He reached the bowls through the metal bars and placed them down in front of her. She looked at it, awed and disgusted all the same. Her stomach began to growl despite its unappealing smell and taste.

“Eat.” He commanded.

With a reluctance, she extended a hand to one of the bowls. Her fingers squished into the fleshy food. It was slimier today than usual.

“Eat it.” He said impatiently. He knew she wasn’t as hungry as the rest of his captives. Their bodies, naturally much leaner than hers, didn’t have as much...stored up to survive prolonged fasting. She had plenty of meat on her bones to spare. She would last long. And she had, so far. She was strong in the trials, if not very fast. Beneath her excess flesh was a sturdy build; broad shoulders, sculpted legs, tight core muscles. The soft flab covering them only slowed her down and caused her to lose her breath quicker than one less abundant than she.

She took a small portion of the meat in her hand and lifted it to her chapped lips. She swallowed without chewing and let the awful stuff slide down into her stomach. Jacob noted the nice layer of juicy fat that spilled over the rim of her too-tight cargo pants. He wanted to grab it. He wanted to feel its weight in his hands. To watch it wiggle from his greedy gropes. 

She was porky, but had room to grow. He thought of her gut getting round and hard, stuffed top-full of meat. Fatty, dense, filling meat. 

Jacob caught his wild, obscure thoughts. They pleased him. 

The deputy could feel the food turning her stomach, a sour, displeased look painted over her plush canvas. A wrinkled nose, a painful tightness in her esophagus running all the way down to her sternum. A disgusted groan clawed its way into her throat. The hot, greasy, salty flesh ran down. The only moisture she was blessed with was the saliva that built up as a wave of nausea overtook her. 

She looked around her to see all the other captives, the much hungrier men and women, probably wishing they had that extra meat on their bones. Or maybe they had a deep resentment, how  _ dare  _ she eat more when  _ she  _ has all  _ that.  _ Jacob played clear favorites, and by God it  _ showed.  _ They were jealous of that extra portion. Even on regular days when they were all given next to nothing, over time they  _ noticed _ the extra crumbs. She denied it.  _ They knew.  _ Jacob knew. 

She was his favorite.

“Ugh…  _ fuck.”  _ The words fell too easy off her lips. “ _ So salty.”  _ Lord knows the sodium was sky high, it would only dehydrate her more than she already was. It would give Jacob more of a reason to spit his water out on the ground inches away from her cage. Maybe some would splash up on the bars around her,  _ just maybe  _ he’d catch her licking up those bars for a droplet of water. 

The calories would surely go right to her thighs like Jacob wanted. He wanted to see those thighs and hips grow until the seam of her cargo pants ripped apart like a tender cut of beef after smoking for hours. How ashamed she would be, pants ripping in front of the  _ hungry wolf _ ** _. _ ** How he would open his eyes in amusement, perhaps a little pity if he was feeling generous. Maybe berate her around the VA for all men to see. Her shirt would be stained in grease and blood from the strangely crimson cuts of meat. It was just his fancy. 

“Are you ungrateful? I didn’t _have _to give you all that,” he chuckled deeply. He watched her pause to listen to his unamused tone, soaked with disapproval and bitterness. He needed her bigger, he didn’t want to stop until her belly was stone with food. Jacob watched as the ground meat chunks fell off her fingers and chin, the view alone put a smile on his face. His supple lips, shiny with ice cold water smirked, those sharp teeth would be the death of her. Those canines were a little too pronounced for her to brush it off. Was her mind just playing tricks on her? Was she the hungry little piglet running to the market, only to come home to a _very_ hungry and ferocious wolf? His thoughts ran wild, wilder than the spirit of the wolf living inside his chest. Ribs wouldn’t keep that hungry beast at bay. 

“Don’t go so slow.” He said, picky as ever. “Eat quick before I change my mind.”

The deputy swallowed her own saliva hard, trying to moisten her throat and wash down the slimy salty meat. She took a fistful of it and forced it inside her mouth. It gave her chipmunk cheeks. The worst part was now she had to chew before she swallowed, otherwise all the food would come straight back up and it would go to waste. She couldn’t let that happen. Every little piece needed to be eaten. 

Watching her stuff herself was hypnotic for him. Bits of meat fell off her chin and got stuck between her bulbous breasts. Grease everywhere. Jacob wanted to feel her stomach expand beneath his hand. He would encourage her to down every morsel, and when she didn’t think she was full enough, he’d force more in her until she was round and fatted like a stuffed turkey. 

He unlocked her cage and opened the door with a wince-worthy creak. The chubby girl was on her feet as quickly as she could get to them and attempted to run past Jacob to escape.

He felt the bounce of her plump belly and bulging breasts as she rammed into his tall, sturdy build. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” He asked her. 

She froze, big eyes widening in fear. She cursed herself for not being small and nimble. It was one of those things. She always said she’d start her diet next week, which turned into next month and finally next year as she made resolutions at the stroke of midnight, but with every cheat day and cheat week she grew farther and farther away from her goal. Fatter and fatter she became, each step on the scale one step closer to buying new jeans again. It wasn’t the weight that bothered her, it was the way she struggled for breath going up the stairs on her way to work. It wasn’t how she looked in a swimsuit, it was how she couldn’t bend all the way over to tie her shoes without her spare tire getting in the way.

Jacob dared to extend a finger toward her belly. “Sit back down.” He poked it. “Piglet.”

The deputy was taken aback by his sudden gesture, so invasive and _insulting. _But she liked it. Deep down, down in the never ending abyss of her gut, she liked it. She didn’t know why. She saw the wicked grin plastered on Jacob’s face. He was _highly _entertained by the view in front of him: the face of the resistance. Her sin was clear as day, her _s_in stood right in front of him. Gluttony**. **

Her feeble attempt to escape was futile, she couldn’t slip past him like a China doll, her wide hips and ass caused for much slower movement. She’d have to muscle her way through him if she wanted to escape. Jacob was still thinking about it. Still internally cackling to himself… How _dare_ she_? _He knew he should have been offended, but she was just so pathetic he couldn’t help but find it funny. 

“Eat.” He commanded. 

“I…”

Jacob let out an annoyed sigh. 

“I think you look better with grease on your face, deputy. It really puts you in your place, doesn’t it?” He cocked his head to the side, pops running down his neck. “The resistance didn’t send their best, did they?”

Jacob and his questions. Never ending questions. Jacob leaned down to pick the bowl up. It sat in a pool of grease and blood, a thin layer floated to the top and it even made Jacob’s stomach turn a bit. He didn’t eat that junk. He preferred the raw taste of big game and venison, he didn’t even bother processing it. He dug around the bowl, meat sticking to his fingers and under his nails. “If you want to act like a child,” he continued to dig, grease running down the sides of the bowl. “I will  _ feed  _ you like one.” 

Jacob shoved his fingers into her mouth, stuffing the meat down her gullet. His fingers were salty and the feeling of her warm tongue around his fingers drove him fucking wild. Jacob’s fingers touched the back of her throat, the back of her tongue clenched around him and she did her best to hold back the painful gag. He ripped his digits away and met her with another handful of meat. The number of sensations were overwhelming, the heat of the sun beaming down on her sweaty body, the salty meat getting shoved down her throat, paired with Jacob’s thick fingers. 

In theory, it was her dream. In practice, it was a fucking nightmare. 

“ _ Good girl, _ that’s right… don’t you look better with a mouthful of food, little pig?” Tears rimmed her eyes, she didn’t know if it was his harsh words that made her so upset or the vile sensation of greasy meat sitting in her throat. She forced a nod. Jacob smiled gently.  _ Now  _ she understood her purpose. 

The Deputy escaped inside herself to cope. To get through it. She found herself imagining that she was stationed on the sectional couch at her house and shoveling spoonfuls of spaghetti and meat sauce into her mouth. Nothing was quite as comforting or quite as filling. After a long day on the job she would make a huge batch just for herself. She filled the bowl with the long stringy noodles, covered them in sizzling ladle-fulls of sauce and sprinkled the whole portion with Italian cheese. She’d plop her hefty self down on the sofa with a creak and watch T.V. for hours. When she downed her heaping bowlful, at the next commercial break she would return to the kitchen and fix herself another. 

In her mind, this is where she was. But as she turned the corner back into the living room she saw him sitting there, legs spread cockily, arms outstretched over the back rest, beer in one hand and several empties on the table. He sure liked taking up space. 

“What’re ya lookin’ at, sweet cheeks?” She imagined him asking her. “Sit your ass back down.”

She waddled over to him, thunder thighs rubbing together. She sat down, sinking the couch down further on her side, and held the bowl in her lap. She stared at the screen and started to fill her mouth with comforting food.

She thought of his arm draping around her, so in her mind, that’s what it did. She relaxed into the cushions and the warmth of his body next to hers. Somewhere between bites, he took the spoon out of her hand. She looked at him in annoyance, cheeks stuffed full of food like a chipmunk, a dribble of sauce escaping her lips which were puckering to contain the huge bite. She groaned at him, struggled to chew, and finally swallowed. 

“What’re you-” before she could finish her sentence he pushed another spoonful into her lips. 

She savored the taste of the meat. Its peppery tomato flavoring. Its density. Its fatty grease. There was no lean meat in their household. 

She swallowed again. “I am capable of feeding myself.” She managed to say this time.

He pretended to consider her point but it was inevitable that he would be controlling what entered her mouth and how much. “Nah.” he said shortly. “I’ll take it from here. If I let you decide how much you eat then you might stop before you’re really full.”

He made another bite for her and raised it to her lips. She didn’t take it.

“Open wide.” He said.

She didn’t.

He spoke to her dangerously. “There’s people out there who are starving. I saw kids in Iraq who were nothing but a bag of bones. Eat.”

She looked into his eyes. It seemed that he was hungry for her. That he was fattening her up so that  _ he _ could devour  _ her _ . 

“But I’m not a bag of bones.” She said, patting her protruding gut.

His eyes went straight to her hands and the soft fat they were touching. “And I don’t want you to become one. Eat.”

She opened up and slurped the food off the spoon. Her cheeks got round with the enormous bite. He loved that. 

“That’s much better, my little piggy…” 

The food was delicious. She leaned back into the couch and into him. He didn’t give her time to quite savor every bite. Before she was finished with one he was already ready with another. So she had to keep swallowing to make room for the next. And the next. And the next. 

She let out a burp and looked down at the bowl. It was empty already. She couldn’t believe how fast she had downed it. It was mindless consumption. Pure gluttony. She got lost in the pleasure and warmth that filled her with each and every bite. 

He saw the empty bowl and knew that she could do better. “Come on.” He said. “I know that you’ve still got room.”

In her break from all those big bites she noticed how heavy and full her belly was feeling.  There was a pulling sensation in her stretched stomach, each breath felt like she’d burst like a balloon and wind up  _ all over  _ the ground. The button of her pants seemed more strained than before, like it could pop at any moment. 

Jacob loved what he saw, a sexy,  _ stuffed-to-the-brim  _ woman who couldn’t take much more. She opened her mouth wide, desperate for another hulking bite, anything to make her captor happy. When he was happy, her punishments were so much lighter. 

She watched his nimble fingers undo the button of her pants. Her freed, flabby belly pushed out further onto her lap.  She was bloated, stuffed full of carbs and grease, the mere sight of her made Jacob’s heart pump faster. In  _ many  _ places. 

There was buttered bread too. He grabbed a bite for himself, the warmth of the butter coating his throat. Then he fed some to her. The white bread sat hard in both their stomachs, only Jacob wanted to see her  _ burst.  _ He fed her by hand, like a zoo animal. Maybe one day he’d rattle her cage.

“Good girl, you’re practically skin and bones, you need to eat.”

“I’m… I’m so full… I can’t…” 

“Don’t be a quitter, little pig.” 

He pushed the rest of the bread in her mouth, shoving it down her throat with glee. There was a sense of urgency in her, swallowing the empty calories like sport became easier and easier if it ensured her sure of her survival. It was confusing, Jacob never gave a clear sign on much of anything but now he just wanted her nice and fat for him. A coating of butter covered his fingers and he ran them down her lips, he would never allow her to waste a single drop of needed calories. Her eyes rolled back into her head, forgetting about the diets shoved in her face ever since she packed on the pounds after a bad break up a couple years back. 10 became 15 and 15 became 30. And so on. Now Jake would turn 30s into 60s until he had to tend to her every desire for food and filthy gluttony. 

“That’s a good girl, never a moment without you stuffing your face with something.” She swallowed the bread hard, she felt it his the pile in her stomach, now she was sure she was stuffed to the max. Jacob wasn’t done. 

“Open wide, you’ve done so well for me. I think it’s time for your reward, your  _ other  _ reward. Every little pig is hungry for cake and buttercream.” 

Normally she’d be cheering on the inside but Jacob made it sound like a threat. He grinned wolfishly. “Don’t make me blow your house down…” He used that sing song voice…Jacob was wildly excited, his inner beast was starving and he had a perfect meal in front of him.

It hurt to breathe. “Jake…” she huffed. “No more.”

He gave her a look that was beyond disappointment. It was something that made her feel useless if she couldn’t take everything he put in her. She felt inadequate. She always did. He never made her feel like she was  _ enough _ just as she was. Most men would want her thinner. But he wanted her much, much bigger. Of course it was easier to gain weight than it was to lose weight. But now she was in pain.

_ At least I’m not weighing myself twice a day _ . She thought.  _ At least I don’t starve myself for two days then find an excuse to stuff myself only to regret it later and try to throw it all up. At least I am not at war with myself anymore.  _

“No more room pumpkin?” He asked her condescendingly. 

She gulped and started to massage her swollen gut, trying to ease the ache. 

He helped her shift her fat body over to the end of the sectional so she could stretch out. He placed his hands on her big belly and began to feel the effects of his little project. 

“You’re not full.” He said, pinching the flab at her waist. “See? You could stretch more.”

That wasn’t exactly how fat worked or how eating worked. “I can’t.” She sighed. “I’m stuffed.”

The thought crossed his mind that if he let her lay there and fall asleep all her body’s energy would go straight toward digesting. He could put his ear to her belly when she wasn’t aware of it and hear the gurgles and sloshes of her straining gut working overtime. Then, when she awoke, he could fill her up a second time with desserts. Cake. Buttercream. Whole milk. Plenty of ice cream. He himself would lick the chocolatey residue that dripped from her lips. 

He decided on his plan and went about making her as comfortable as possible to ensure that she dozed off. His hands travelled around her belly and thighs, feeling all her squishy fatness in his fingers. He watched it wobble and bounce. He couldn’t wait to see the results of this and many, many more stuffing sessions. He couldn’t wait to see all those calories stuck to her permanently. 

“Look at all this.” He said to her. Then, taking no risk of hearing her objection. “You’ve got a long way to go, piggy. You’re just chubby. You’re not even really there yet. I can’t believe you’d give up after only having two bowlfuls and a slice of bread. This won’t do, piglet. Not at all.”

He gripped the floppier, softer section of her lower belly. He couldn’t wait until this part began to sag over the edge of her panties. While staring at it he noticed that she had impressive child-bearing hips. He thought about how a pregnancy would make her double in size. Shit. He loved the thought. It would give her an excuse to eat for two, as if she weren’t eating for four already. 

Rook didn’t understand why she was apologizing to him, but it made sense in her head. “I’ll do better next time.” She said, followed by a burp.

He didn’t mean to chuckle at her. “Get the air outta there.” He said. “Then you’ll have room for more.”

He worked his hands up and began applying gentle pressure to her very full upper gut. He even made little circular motions, coaxing the food to settle in and make room for more. She moaned from the pain and the happy feeling of being completely satisfied despite the fact that  _ he  _ wasn’t. 

He dug his thick fingers into the fat on her stomach, his nails leaving imprints on her supple skin. Oh god she was perfect like this; fat, relaxed, just waiting for the next bite of empty cal food. Nothing like drowning away the turmoil with another bite. What’s the harm with one more bite? And another one? Maybe even  _ another bite.  _ He loved seeing her like this, at his mercy, dancing on the edge of his blade. He wouldn’t let her fall, maybe he would allow her to slip, lose her balance, but he’d never let his precious little piglet fall on the pavement.

The pressure built up in her stomach, more releasement of gasses was an oddly satisfying sound, he just knew she could hold more and more if the air was released. 

His hands rubbed her expanded belly, skin pulled tight and firm under him. “I think you can hold a little more, you’re a growing girl after all.”

  
  
  
  


** _The Next Day_ **

Rook woke up in her cage. The delusion she created was gone. And her stomach was still a rock. In front of her sat the two bowls, now completely empty. What happened? Did she really eat  _ all  _ of  _ that _ ? She felt sick. Her gut struggled to digest the dubious meat that Jacob Seed had forced down her gullet. She didn’t want to throw up. She knew it would make all of her fellow captive’s heads spin and stomachs writhe if she threw it all up. She felt the watery saliva gather in the mouth. She knew that she couldn’t hold down the nausea for long. At one point or another her instincts would take over.

Her insides were attacking the foreign substance that didn’t belong there. And Rook was in so much pain. This was not the pleasurable fullness in the world she imagined with spaghetti and cake. This was torture. It was literally destroying her from the inside out.

She laid on her back and tried to breathe, placing her hands on her rounded belly. If she didn’t know any better she’d say she almost looked pregnant based on how taut her gut was. She felt around her pudge. Some places already felt thicker, or perhaps that was just her imagination. If it wasn’t, it was a sign that her body managed to salvage the digestible parts of the mystery meat and, in preparation for more starvation, immediately added it to her fat reserves, as if she didn’t have enough already.

She heard humming approaching. 

Jacob strolls into the center; he’d just finished his morning workout routine of 50 pushups and 50 pull ups. He had a breakfast of protein and fats, the energy would supported his body for most of the day until he needed to snack on red meat from local farms. Jacob hummed deeply, the captives began to tremble in fear when the devil walked by their cages. He didn’t care for them, he didn’t bother to give him the scraps off his plate. They were worthless. 

“Good morning, Deputy. You look like ya’ve been eatin real good.” If he could touch her rock-hard belly again he would. Oh just the thought drove him wild. He swished water around in his mouth, he spat it out without a care until he saw the desperate look on the woman’s face as she struggled to get up. “That’s the quickest I seen you move all week. what, want some water?” The eager nod made his lips curl into a wicked grin. “Come here then, if you want some water. I’ll make you work for it, girly.”

Jacob looked around to see his other captives staring at them but it only took his gaze to divert them. He was such a powerful man. Rook found herself drawn to that in some very strange way.

“You look like you’ve gained weight.” He said.

Normally she heard those words with a sarcastic chuckle, said as a simple comment of observation so she couldn’t  _ really  _ defend herself against it without sounding rude. It was  _ just a comment,  _ she was told. Jacob said it as a praise and it took all her strength to accept it as a positive. She’d heard it countless times before and there was always disdain in the words. But not now. 

She just felt so fat. 

“I feel sick.” She whined without thinking. “I feel like I’m gonna puke all over the place.”

“Hrmm.” He grunted. “You gonna let all that food go to waste?”

She was mad, miserable, melting in the sun. “That wasn’t food. That was garbage. That was  _ muck _ .”

He chuckled at her. “Oh? Well then… I guess you’re ungrateful. That right?”

“Who would be grateful for being  _ force fed _ meat that’s been left out in the sun for too long?” She snapped at him.

“I see. So you’d prefer a more… sophisticated cuisine.”

“Civilized would be the proper word, Mr. Seed.”

He gave her a dangerous grin. If only she knew all that his sinister smile promised.

“Well then, piglet. I’ll be expecting you in my quarters tomorrow night. That should give you time to… digest. Don’t worry. You’ll be escorted.”

Two peggies shoved her in and locked the door. Rook had never seen Jacob’s rooms at the vet center before. He wasn’t a neat and tidy man. Rather the opposite. 

On his desk sat two brown paper bags. She could smell it across the room. She knew what they held. Burgers. Bacon burgers. And her absolute favorite: fresh French fries. She inhaled the smell in long wafts. 

“This more to your liking, babe?” 

She froze, uncertain of where the grizzly voice sounded from. Before she could seek it out she felt a hand on her sunburnt shoulder.  _ Babe.  _ Why was he calling her that?

One hand turned to two and he was now stroking her shoulders from behind, his beard tickling the back of her neck. 

Rook gulped and stared at the two bags of food. “How...how many did you order?”

“Oh… six double bacon burgers with cheese… that is your favorite… am I right girlie?”

How did he know? 

“Plus three large fries and a chocolate shake. That right?”

It was perfect, albeit in a much larger quantity than any normal person would think of ordering.  Jacob knew more than she thought he did, perhaps it was just a quirk of his. Her eyes turned to the size of dinner plates

“Are you… gonna eat with me?” She asked him. 

He laughed at her. 

“This isn’t my kinda food. Sit down.”

At first, she didn’t obey. No smart girl would do as told while they were alone with a man they barely knew.

His hands continued to stroke her shoulders, his raspy deep voice made her hairs rise. “Sit down and eat to your heart’s content.”

What girl after years of dieting and “being good” wouldn’t want to hear those words? Who wouldn’t want permission to gorge as they pleased without a care for their waistline? It was such a tempting offer. But-

“What are you trying to do, Jacob?” It couldn’t just be that easy. Nothing with him ever was.

He was practically purring. “I just want you to fill up. And I’d like to watch.”

Wasn’t that a small price to pay for a few hours of fattening freedom?

“Take a seat in that chair and open the bag. You don’t have to do anything. You don’t have to think. Just eat. And enjoy.”

She took a step away from him, one step closer to the chair. It felt like one step closer to doom. 

And to ecstasy.

She planted her ass atop the worn char and scooted it closer to the table, habitually trying to hide her gut. 

Jacob knew exactly what that was. He’d seen too many pretty porkers do it. “Nuh uh.” He said. “Scoot back out. I’m watching, ‘member?”

Her stomach rumbled from hunger Oh fuck, she was hungry. She reached into the bag and pulled out the soggy, greasy fries that fell between the bag and burger. She plopped them into her mouth like a hungry snake. She inhaled them, sucking the salt off her fingers. The grease coated her throat, nothing like a butter-fat shake to wash it down. She imagined the freezing cold cream warming in her mouth. Of course, Jacob thought of something much different…. She felt like a pig eating all this food by herself for a man to sit there and watch. She paused. ‘Keep going,” he purred. He watched as her fingers were coated in warm grease and saliva. He wished he was her fingers. 

Jacob spread his legs, the dirty denim jeans scratching his thighs. The material stretched over his groin area when he squeezed his thighs together for some friction. His toes curled on the insides of his army boots. The hair on the back of his neck stood up when she took the fries from the bag, a rush of blood went to his head and he basked in the wave of euphoria. The friction between his thighs grew, scraping together as she enjoyed her fries. He let out a pleased sigh, a deep lion purr. “Good girl, take your time. I just want to see you grow.” He rubbed his thighs again, goosebumps formed with each movement.  _ Fuck.  _

It didn’t take her long to finish the fries, warm, salty fries. They were soggy and warm, perfect for swallowing like a viper. She finished one container in seconds after the first bite. 

“Eat slow,” he said gently. 

She shut her eyes and chewed.

“That’s a good girl.” He approved. 

She licked her fingers off clean. Jacob’s eyes turned to slits. The way the salt coated those sweet lips drove him crazy. He imagined the expansion of her gut, how each belch would echo in his office. 

Soon the fries had been eaten by the woman and she had a wave of regret. How did she eat all that in one go and still have those burgers to eat? She really was a pig. Jacob’s thighs grew warmer, the only issue was that he was trapped in the walls of his jeans, How he’d love to tear them off right then and there, but he wanted to draw things out for himself. He was already giving himself a treat.

“Keep going.” His voice felt like a grenade going off. 

His long seasoned fingers traced the top of his legs. They'd been trained to snatch at triggers on machine guns and sniper rifles. There was nothing those hands hadn’t done. 

As she sat there eating away, Rook thought back to all the bullshit her ex-boyfriend gave her. A gym rat. Always rushing to knock off the pounds and cut junk from her life. So she cut it out for a bit until the craving for carbs kicked in. Raging headaches, tiredness. He’d always give her a hard time for even  _ parking  _ in a burger joint’s lot because  _ it's just gonna tempt you. You’re already fat enough, you know.  _ Those comments played in her head when she reached for the burgers inside the greasy bag. Jacob had took the time to wrap them in foil to keep them nice and hot. 

“Go on,” he said impatiently, “don’t make me regret spending all that money. Hurry up.” 

She bunched up the paper and foil, exposing the steaming burger, and sunk her teeth in. Warm mustard and ketchup, the perfect coating of mayo for added fat. Fuck that was good. She took another massive bite. Soon the burger was nothing but crumbs.  _ What would her ex do? Call her a fat, lazy bitch.  _

Jacob spread his legs a little more. There was a growing lump in his jeans and Rook took notice. Her ex wouldn’t enjoy seeing this. He would just slap it from her hands and mock the look of shame on her face. 

He could see the shame in her eyes.

“Whatever thoughts you’re thinking, don’t.” He began. “I know what you’re thinking about. All those guys who didn’t… appreciate you. What good have they ever done for you? They were so foolish to deprive a husky thing like you proper eatin’s.” 

Jacob’s eyes rolled, that smug look on his face drove her wild. He was so full of himself right now, lost in lust and gluttony. She shook her head. Fuck those other guys. Don’t worry about them. Just stuff this food down your throat. She smothered the top bun in sweet and sour sauce and shoved half of it into her mouth. It ran down her chin just like her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Just eat; don’t think. 

Burgers were practically rolling down her throat, one after another in seconds flat. This was the stuff of Jacob’s dreams. He never,  _ ever _ in his life thought he’d witness it with his own eyes. 

“Thatta girl,” he said slowly, standing up and approaching her. The heels of his boots heavy on the tile floors. He made his way behind her. His body hovered over her shoulders. He smelled of pine and blood. His meaty fingers traced her sunburnt shoulders and arms. It was the softest she’d been touched in a long time. 

She let him keep going. It felt so nice.

“Your skin is so soft,” he whispered, “I could almost cut it with a butter knife.” His voice was velvet, like the liquid gold smothering her favorite fries. The gentleness left his fingers. They dug into her arms, his nails leaving faint imprints. A wave of soreness followed the rush of blood. “You know your purpose now.” 

She didn’t need to speak because it wasn’t her purpose. She just needed to exist for his enjoyment. He took the half eaten burger from her fat hands and shoved it into her mouth, the grease crumbs sticking to his fingers. She felt a gag but Jacob only took a handful of her hair and pulled her head. When their eyes met, she felt a lump in her throat, and it wasn’t just the burger. 

“You’re finished.” He said. “I’m surprised. Impressed, actually. But there’s something else you need to do for me; it’s your purpose after all.” His voice was hushed, his lips barely pressing together with each word.

Jacob ran his fingers over her fat jaw and down the contours of her neck. “I want you bigger. The more fat on those thighs the better. I don’t want a stick figure, plastic Barbie doll. I want a real woman, and that’s what I’m seeing right now, Deputy. You just keep using that mouth and I’ll keep filling it.” His length pressed into his jeans, the chase was still going. “Wouldn’t you love for me to cum just by you acting like the pig that you are?” He planted a kiss on her neck and oh god she felt alive. 

They met eyes. She never thought she’d want him but she did. 

“I’ll give you what you want…” he trailed off. 

She was hopeful

He smirked. “But not yet.”

  
  



End file.
